Coming Clean
by LexaLane
Summary: A certain someone finally confronts her feelings for Clark. Repost of Let the Rain Fall Down, I'm Coming Clean, minus the gramatical and spelling errors!


Let the Rain Fall Down, I'm Coming Clean

The rain lashed down on her, the droplets harshly bearing down on her bare skin.

'Great.' She said aloud. 'I finally muster the courage to tell the guy how I feel and I'm going to look like a drowned rat whilst doing it. Great, just great.' She stomped on across the Kent's driveway, growing more agitated with every step she took. She looked up as the barn came into view. She stopped in her tracks, the rain cascading down on her body, contemplating the reality of what it was she was about to do. She was overcome with a wave of fear; the urge to flee was becoming more and more appealing by the minute.

'Come on, get it together,' she scolded herself.

The fear she felt was overcome with a feeling of determination, and she once again continued on towards the barn.

After what felt like a lifetime, she reached her destination. She hurried inside, grateful to escape the rain. She could hear Clark pottering around upstairs in the loft. She attempted to ring the water from her sodden clothes and then haphazardly pushed her wet hair behind her ears and away from her face. Giving up on her vain attempt to tidy herself up, she headed towards the stairs. 'Well…' she thought, 'Here goes nothing,' and she began her ascent up the wooden staircase.

Clark was interrupted from what he was doing by the sound of a creak on the wooden stairs behind him. He turned in time to see her climb the last few steps.

'Hey,' she said. She stood shivering with her saturated clothes clinging to her slender figure, puddles of water forming around her feet as it dripped from her soaking wet hair. 'Hey,' he replied. 'You're soaked.' He picked up a blanket from the sofa and draped it around he. She quivered as his hand brushed against her skin.

' Are you ok?'.

'Yeah I'm ok. Although a couple more minutes and I think I would've been bordering on hypothermic.' She said, letting out a somewhat forced laugh. He smiled at her, glad that the rain hadn't dampened her sense of humour.

'So, not that this isn't a nice surprise, but what are you doing here?' he asked inquisitively.

'Well, I uh, I needed to uh, I needed to talk to you about something.' She stuttered.

'Well, it must be pretty serious if you felt the need to venture out here in the middle of a rain storm.' He said jokingly. She let out a strained smile at his attempt at humour.

Clark looked at the young women standing before him. Something was different about her. She seemed on edge, nervous. Twitchy even. She stood there wringing her hands together. He was suddenly filled with concern; he had never seen her like this before.

'Hey, what is it?' he asked, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

She felt her knees go weak at his touch. It's now or never. 'Well, I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to go right ahead and say it.' She said hurriedly.

'Well, this is either going to be really beneficial or earth shatteringly humiliating. Personally I hope it's the former but you know how these things go….'

'You're rambling,' he said confused but kindly.

'Right, rambling, bad. Ok then. Well, here goes.' She took a deep breath in, bracing herself for the thing she had wanted to tell him for weeks.

'I like you Clark, I really, really like you. As in, 'more that a friend like you.' I thought it was just a harmless schoolgirl crush and that I'd get over it in day or two. You know, no big deal. But the more I tried to push those feelings aside the stronger the feelings grew and….' She stopped for breath, looking down at the ground and pushing a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

'The bottom line is Clark, that I care about you and….and I want to be with you. But, you know, it's fine if you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know, just in case there's a chance you feel the same.' She looked up into his eyes, searching desperately for some kind of response.

Clark stood there in absolute awe of what he had just heard, not quite believing it. She liked him; it was almost too surreal to believe. He had no idea she felt this was. He stood there trying to process what he had just heard. His silence had seemingly provided her with an answer and so his train of though was interrupted by her voice once more.

'Well, you obviously don't feel the same, and so I've just made an almighty fool of myself so I'll be going now.' She turned to run down the stairs, her eyes glinting with tears. But, before she could reach the stairs he reached out and took hold of her hand.

She turned, looking at him with a confused look in her eyes. Clark smiled at her and pulled her towards him until their bodies were touching. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek tenderly. He looked her into eyes and then leant in towards her, his lips brushing gently against hers. He kissed her softly then pulled away. The two stood looking at each other until it became too much to bear. Any sense of restraint and inhibition they possessed dissolved around them and the years of pent up passion and tension came flooding out. His lips came crashing down onto hers, and she reciprocated all too willingly. They kissed furiously and feverishly, wanting desperately to feel each other's touch and to relish in each other's taste. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

They eventually broke apart, both breathing heavily and gasping for air. She looked up at him, touching her swollen lips. 'So, am I to assume that you do feel the same from that, or was it just a way of letting me down gently? If it was, that is really twisted because….'

She was interrupted mid sentence by his lips pressing against hers once more.

'Lois…' He smiled at her. 'You're rambling again.'

'Right, rambling, bad.' They both laughed. He looked at her once more, fixated her beautiful smile.

'I love you, Lois Lane.'

'Well, that's good to hear….' Lois said planting a lingering kiss on his lips.

'Because I love you too, Smallville.'


End file.
